


[铁虫]起名字好难反正是肉

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: Tony知道Peter最近都在忙，但他们已经有一个多月没见面了，两个人刚确定关系没多久，而他就已经过上了所谓的冷静期生活——况且是在他们并没有出什么差错的前提下。





	[铁虫]起名字好难反正是肉

**Author's Note:**

> 交往前提，漫画铁虫（可以带入PS4虫

纽约曼哈顿，杂乱的出租屋里放满了设计图，一台摔碎屏幕的笔记本还在更新着数据，橱柜上贴满了用油性笔标记的彩色便利贴，其中有一张便是：  
—Call T.S back，re: job offer  


“......你突然就这么过来我会很困扰的。”Peter现在只穿着一件单薄的灰色上衣和一条四角裤。整个房间都发出一股单身汉的气息，被撕开的食物包装袋散落在书桌上，十月份的日历被草乱地画了几笔，衣服堆在了资料上，总之就是一团糟。  
“Peter，你最近是不是和那个蜘蛛侠走的太近了？”Tony正坐在电脑桌前的沙发椅上，而Peter.Parker则被强行拉着坐在了他的大腿上。  
“我只是给他提供装备而已，”Peter因为这个尴尬的姿势而显得有些狼狈，于是他清了清嗓子，接着说道：“你知道的......朋友关系。”  
“你确定？”蓝色的眼眸停在了对方的四角裤上——印有蜘蛛侠Logo的四角裤上，“我怎么老觉得你对他有意思。”  
“哈哈，”Peter干笑了两声，Tony在这时楼住他的腰，Peter只觉得自己脖颈上的绒毛都竖立了起来，就像有微小的电流快速窜过全身，他微微抖了一下，回答道：“这是个陷阱题吧？”  
“好吧，和你调情就是个错误。”Tony挑了挑眉，他的手往下滑去，指腹磨蹭在四角裤的边缘，“所以你知道我是来干什么的吗？”他问道。  
“知道是知道，”Peter拿起压在水杯下的草图摇了摇，上面画满了密集的电路图，“但如你所见我很忙。”他有些遗憾地转过头来对Tony说道。  
“怎么，你要赶我走？”Tony有些不高兴了，他的眉毛因为不满的情绪扭在一起，“你到底还想不想要你的工作了？”  
“......行吧行吧。”Peter无奈地举起双手，其实他也不怎么想拒绝和Tony亲热，但都是因为房租，因为工作，因为Peter.Parker是蜘蛛侠。  
“你什么时候这么容易妥协了？”Tony把手放开了些，“这样我会失去乐趣的，Mr.Parker。”  
“因为我知道如果我继续和你啰嗦只会浪费更多的时间。”Peter说，蛛网发射器的草稿从他的指尖滑落，最后落在了Tony的脚边，他的脊背靠着Tony的胸膛，脸则朝着书桌做出了一副言听从计的表情。  
“等等，我可没有说要打扰你工作的意思，”Tony弯下腰捡起白纸，接着又拿起签字笔塞到Peter手心里，说：“也许我们可以同时进行，这样就不会耽误你的时间了。”  
“什么？”Peter有些怀疑自己所听见的东西，于是他抱着一种窘迫的心态又问了一遍：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说我们可以同时进行，一边做爱一边工作。”Tony把鼻尖挨在Peter脖颈处的皮肤上，接着手指尖从布料边缘探进去，“怎么样？”  
“老天......”Peter的耳朵尖开始泛红，他挣扎起来，接着有些惊讶地吼道：“这可一点都不好玩！”  
Tony倒是没有在意，他只是自顾自地撸动起Peter的性器，长有茧子的手掌磨蹭着柱身，Peter在羞愤下咬紧牙，接着手里的笔咔擦一声，被他捏断了。  
“这只是个情趣游戏而已，对于你这种不解风情的人来说可以说是很管用了。”Tony咬住他的耳尖，“但是这个笔我可不会给你报销，这是你自己弄坏的。”  
“......吝啬鬼。”Peter把头转过来看了他一眼，“我现在拒绝你的Offer还来得及吗？”  
“真是遗憾，来不及了。”Tony用空出的另一只手从草稿堆里捞了一只铅笔，又塞进了Peter的手里。  
　　

隔着四角裤，双腿之间传来的湿意让他感到黏腻得难受，Peter的胸口剧烈起伏着，Tony不是没有帮他弄过这些，但以这种姿势还是第一次。  
有些冰凉的指尖摩擦过头部，Tony的动作慢条斯理，一点也不焦急，Peter却一直在调整自己的呼吸，他觉得自己的脸已经烧了起来，青年下意识地扭动腰身，瞬间睡意全无。  
“快写点什么，甜心。”Tony压低肩膀，“你刚才不是吵着要工作吗？”  
“......要是蜘蛛侠知道我是在这样的状态下给他设计装备.......他一定会气死的。”Peter用手扶住纸张，把笔尖抵了上去，但却只能画出歪歪扭扭的线条。  
“别三句话两句不离蜘蛛侠，你现在是在和我亲热，不是和蜘蛛侠亲热。”Tony放开了他的性器，转而往下探去，Peter被这突然的转换吓得打了个激灵。  
舌尖舔舐在后颈处，那里还残留着沐浴后的清香。  
“宝贝，润滑剂在哪里？”Tony的中指和食指在他的下身打圈，手指节浅浅地触碰着粘膜，只是有些艰难。  
“......我怎么可能有那种东西。”Peter撕着嘴吐出这几个字，“我只有凡士林......在抽屉里.......”  
“老天，你真的才二十多岁吗?”Tony有些不情愿地拉开书桌下的抽屉，“这种生活简直可以堪比七十岁了。”  
打开崭新的蓝色包装盒，指尖在白色的膏状体上磨蹭，接着Tony在Peter有些生气的声音下把凡士林扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“这是我才买的。”Peter艰难地转了下眼珠，沾满了乳液了手指模仿起交合的动作，红色从他的鼻尖蔓延到了脸颊，久违的快感迎上大脑，他努力想让自己放松一些，但还是忍不住微微绷紧了身体。  
“这个可以报销。”Tony咬上了Peter的肩膀，Peter轻哼起来，手指缓慢地在后穴进出，Tony就这样微微抬起他的屁股，两根手指伸了进去，再戳刺了几下后又抽了出来。指尖全是湿湿滑滑的护肤液，Tony每次在这种事情上仿佛有用不完的耐心，他停下来等了一会儿，等Peter平复呼吸后手指又继续往里推。  
手指微微分离着撑开肠道，Peter小腿发软，腰有些直不起来，但最终还是在Tony摸索到体内的敏感区域时忍不住呻吟出声。在“润滑剂”的帮助下，手指进入得要顺利一些，Tony把头埋在Peter的肩上，空出来的另一只手抚摸着他脊背上的皮肤，在耳边朝他嘘声。  
Peter能透过布料感受对方硬挺的性器磨正蹭在他的穴口处，高涨的荷尔蒙把脑子里的多巴胺搅弄得一塌糊涂。  
他胡乱反手解开了Tony的皮带，对方的气息喷洒在脖颈上，Peter的刘海被汗液浸湿，头发软绵绵地贴在了额头上，“可以了......”他拍了拍Tony的大腿，催促道。  
“你就只有这种时候会向我示弱了，Mr.Parker。”Tony抓住了Peter作乱的手，他把Peter整个身躯抱在怀里，青年依旧坐在他的大腿上，接着他往前一挺，性器便就这样缓缓地滑了进去。  
“哈啊......”Peter低下头喘息了几下，这个姿势把Peter的内壁撑得很满，汗水从两人的额角滑下，被开阔后的身体有些燥热。  
“你怎么不写了？”继续啊。Tony暗示性地握住了Peter的手，他向上挺动着腰，一下一下地把青年钉在自己身上。  
“......你是故意想让我难看吗?”Peter把头转了过来，他的眼角有些泛红，身体因为顶弄变得软绵绵的。  
“这真是个严重的指控，”Tony轻轻吻了一下青年的嘴角，“我只是想让你认真工作罢了。”  
Peter红着脸转回头，昨天才削好的铅笔尖抵着写满了公式的纸张。接着丝毫不出意外，他刚握紧笔写出一字，Tony就用力抽动起来。  
“Tony......”Peter尖叫了一声弯腰扑到了桌子上，而Tony则像什么都没有发生一样箍着他的腰，又把他重新拉了回来，Peter仰头伸出舌尖，律液顺着他的下颚流了下来，现在只要他微微一动，Tony的性器就会撞在他的前列腺处。  
“哈啊.......住手......”Peter呜咽了几声，他冒汗的脊背紧紧地贴着对方的胸口，“别动了......太深了.......”  
“快点写，”Tony咧嘴咬住了Peter的肩膀，因为坐姿的原因他进入得很深，只要稍微动作便会摩擦到Peter的深处,“随便写什么都行。”他说。  
Peter恼怒地低吼了一声，接着自暴自弃地直起起铅笔，左手稳定住了纸张，笔尖颤巍巍地在上面写下了了几个字，但这种感觉非常地怪异，在激烈的抽插下他根本就不可能把注意力集中在公式与画图上。  
皮肤碰撞的声音伴随着自己的告饶声冲进耳膜，呼出的热气在空气里回荡，接着又化为汗水回到鼻尖，体内的性器在缓慢抽动，但就是不去触碰最需要照顾的那一点。Peter不停喘着气，被激得眼眶发红咬紧牙，但还是忍不住几声轻声的呻吟，Tony咧着嘴，抹了把青年额头上渗出的细汗。  
“混蛋Stark......”Peter一边说一边稳住腰，即使他声音小得几乎听不见，但Tony还是清晰地捕捉到了这个并不好听的名称。  
“你就这么不满？”Tony抽出性器，接着抱住Peter站起身，Peter被这个动作吓了一跳，他下意识挣扎起来，于是Tony又把他扔到了一旁的床上。  
“安分点，Parker。”Tony摁住他的手和他接吻，“你不会想让你那个房东发现你搞破坏吧？”  
Peter没有说话，他只是轻轻哼了两声，青年微微张开嘴，Tony的舌头扫过他的牙齿，在急促的喘息中纠缠住了他的舌尖。Tony楼着他的腰，他把Peter的内裤扯下，扔到了一旁的杂志堆上，Peter可以感觉到自己的小腹在不停发紧，也可以感觉到一切都在Tony的掌控里。  
Peter试图让自己的身体更放松些。虽然他们已经不是第一次做这事了，但他还不是很习惯。  
“我们继续？”Tony弯下腰用性器磨蹭了一下Peter的股缝，青年因此微微颤抖起来，带着点兴奋舔了舔嘴角。  
“继续......”Peter缓缓地吐出一口气，他微微打开腿好让Tony更贴近他一些，已经足够湿润的穴口在空气里收缩，青年前额的发丝有些乱，腰还软得要命。  
快感顺着他的脊椎往上蔓延，因肉体撞击而产生的黏腻水声在出租屋里被听的一清二楚，Peter能通过感官得知已经有多余的肠液流到了大腿上，刺激与快感交错横行在他的体内，生理眼泪在眼里打转，抓痕显露在了对方昂贵的衬衫上。  
Tony用一只手固定住他的腿，另一只手固定住他的腰，他低头舔咬起Peter的前胸和乳首，然后又转去啃咬起他的锁骨和脖颈。厚重的手掌顺着青年平坦有力的腹部缓缓向上摩擦。他有些好笑地看着Peter因受不了挑逗而变红的脸颊，但他感确定Peter确实是很喜欢这种紧贴的感觉。  
灼热的吻从他的耳朵后面一直延伸到脖子上，他抬起Peter的腿好让性器进入的更深，他们的四肢逐渐交缠在一起，呼吸间毫无保留的散发出情欲的味道。  
Peter没有挣脱的余地，于是他便任由对方在自己的皮肤上肆虐，Tony揉捏着他胸前的皮肤，与他孜孜不倦地接吻，Tony的温度让他发狂，仿佛这一切都进入到了深处。  
黑发男人的手指触摸在他们的结合处，阵阵电流般的快感窜过Peter的背脊让他四肢发麻，他身上的每一个毛孔都因为过度的刺激而张开，激烈的刺激一波接着一波冲刷着他开始模糊的视线。他们的喘息声交缠在一起，汗水从额间滑落下来，背脊却又因为Tony加快的挺入而伸直。  
“你......哈啊......就不能轻一点吗？”Peter抬起手臂遮挡住自己的眼睛，他的呼吸早已絮乱急促，结实的胸膛因此上下起伏着。  
“下一次也许可以，但今天不行。”Tony拉开他的手，蓝色的眼睛以一种凶恶的神情盯着Peter，而Peter的反应也着实让他得到了一种所谓胜利者的幼稚心理。　  
埋藏在身体里的性器灸热无比，皮肤已经被摩擦得泛红。刺激一抽一抽地蔓延到脑海里，Tony将对方圈紧在怀中，而Peter则抓着身下的床单，在抽查了几下后他射了出来，并切射到了自己的身上，白浊挂在小腹和肚脐的下方。  
“我可以射进去吗？”Tony舔舐他的耳廓，Peter被迫侧过脸来，随着下半身的挺动，有些走掉的闷哼又从青年的嘴里泄露了出来。  
“什么？老天......不行！”Peter抓住Tony的肩膀想要让他强行退出去，“别射进去，拜托......”  
“就这一次？”Tony的双手摩擦着Peter的腰身，接着又转向大腿内侧，他根本没有给Peter说完一整句话的机会。  
腰被死死按住，性器还在往里顶弄，整个做爱的过程像是在打架，Peter的意识现在昏沉沉地，他猜想那些刚磕过药的人差不多也是自己这样，他沉默了一会，接着默认地喃喃道：“我一定会后悔的......”  
“Good boy.”Tony原本处于下身的手突然迅速摸上Peter的腰，指尖撩开灰白色的T恤，他用力捏住对方的乳尖，Peter为此整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，他扬起脖子又重重地躺了下去。挫败感带来了一阵恼火，Tony没再顾虑每一次抽插的深浅，他只顾着让Peter每一次都能全身颤抖。  
Peter的一条腿被Tony抬到了肩膀上，这让他能更容易进入深处，而Peter只要稍微抬头往自己腹部的曲线看去，就能看见自己被进出的场景。  
他感觉自己高潮后的身体还在持续发烫，光线透过窗帘落在了他的一只手臂上，被精液灌满的瞬间Peter顺从本能地蜷缩起身子。

FIN.  
电脑桌前一塌糊涂，床单则更为凌乱。  
“所以你为什么不回我电话？”Tony把那个淡黄色的便利贴从报纸上扯了下来，“你清不清楚到底谁才是老板？”他压下肩膀，凑近了Peter的耳尖。  
“虽然我很想说蜘蛛侠是我的老板，”Peter把那片便利贴从Tony的手上抽了出来，接着又扔进了一团糟的垃圾桶里，“但我得承认你给的工资是比他要高点。”他耸了耸肩。  
“那我给你十万美元，你现在陪我一个星期？”  
“那就不必了。”Peter干笑两声，“我想我还是更喜欢蜘蛛侠。”  
　　


End file.
